Perfect
by orangepony
Summary: Short, fluffy peice about the Doctor and River running and kissing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, it I did Captain Jack would have some unfortunate condition where he cannot wear any clothes and The Doctor and River would never leave the bedroom!**

The Doctor and River raced down a corridor away from an army of Sontarans Always with the running thought River, then smirked to her self, well walking and not being being chased by aliens trying to kill you would be terribly dull wouldn't it?

As always when the Doctor ran for his life he had grabbed the hand of his companion, the resulting tingling sensation on her skin made River forget the sarcastic remark she was going to make. He always manages to say the wrong thing and get them in trouble, then says it was all her fault. Though as far as she was concerned it wasn't her problem that her coat had opened slightly and he'd gotten a good eyeful of her cleavage. He had stopped his fast talking rant mid-sentance, and swallowed visably. The Doctor had then somehow in his distracted state managed to insult the Sontaran leader. River hadn't really being paying attention, she had been to busy being pleased that even at this early (for him) stage in their relationship she had had that effect on him. And now they were running, again.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, jerking River to a halt beside him.

River gasped for breath. "Why have we stopped? They're right behind us!"

She tried to drag him forewards. He held firm.

"They are coming that way too." He looked around frantically for an escape. He found a vent in the ceiling and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to open it. The Doctor boosted River up into the vent then jumped up managing to wrap his fingers around the edge and she helped to pull him up. He practically collapsed on top of her while she took the sonic screwdriver to close the vent before the Sontarans could see where they had gone.

It was quite a squeeze in the vent and once they got their breath back the doctor realised that they were in extremely close proximity to each other. He wasn't really complaining but it made him feel slightly awkward and a guilty. The last time he had seen her was when she kissed him at the stormcage, it had left him so completely stunned and amazed that it took him a stupidly long time to realise why she had looked so heartbroken. The next time she would see him would be in his past, and while he was just at the start of this relationship (he could no longer deny that she was obviously going to mean much more to him than his usual companions) she was nearing the end and would never kiss him again. He wished he could go to the library and give her one last kiss and tell her that although he's only kissed her once, he's already falling in love with her incredible mind, it was so rare that he met someone that could mentally challenge him. She was so beautiful and he really loved that she didn't love him in the in awe of the Time Lord way like most people did. She loved the man who could never land his ship in the right place, who makes mistakes and has bad days, she loves the man who is haunted by the destruction of his world and carries the weight of all who dies then and since on his shoulders. She understands him.

Lying in the vent with him almost on top of her, River can feel the increase in tempo from his two hearts. She can almost see the cogs turning in his mind and wishes she knew how far into their relationship they were for him. She also notices how his eyes linger on her breasts which are now quite clearly visable as her coat has fallen open and she in wearing a rather revealing red top underneath. His gaze sweeps upwards and seems to be enthralled by her lips.

The air between them sizzles with tension, he want to kiss her and she is mentally begging him to do just that. After what seems like forever of just lying there, she is about to give up and break the spell by moving away and suggesting they return to the TARDIS. But then his mind gives up on trying to rationalise what he feels about River and maybe he should just go with what he wants to do and try to make this kiss memorable to try to make up for the stormcage incident. His eyes move up from Rivers lips to her eyes, and slowly, quite nervously, moves his lips down to meet hers. She moves her lips against his, relaxing into the familiar taste of him, like Earl Grey tea and butterscotch.

They stayed like that for a while, just slowly moving their lips together. Once again he didn't know what to do with his hands, fortunately one was occupied with supporting his weight, but the other... should he put it on her waist? Or would that imply she wanted something more sexual? What about her hair? He thought her hair was glorious and he had been longing to touch it and play with those corkscrew curls. Yes, the hair was a good idea. He slowly moved his hand up to entwine his fingers in her soft blonde curls and the smell of the fruity shampoo she used reached his nose. She sighed slightly into the kiss and unconsciously moved her body a little closer to his.

It isn't a passionate kiss but one of sweetness and promise. She knows that they can't be very far into their relationship in this timeline as he is obviously nervous about this, where as _her_ Doctor would have grabbed her and given her a quick intense kiss before telling her to run. But although it isn't a lust-filled kiss leading to a rush back to the TARDIS and fantastically intense sex against the centre console, it was a sign of him falling in love with her, and that made it perfect.


End file.
